1. Field
example embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing program for causing a computer of an information processing apparatus to detect an attitude of an input device itself equipped with a motion detection sensor and reflect the detected attitude on a motion of a predetermined object in a virtual space. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium recording an information processing program for correcting a detected attitude of an input device and reflecting the resultant attitude on a motion of a predetermined object in a virtual space, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a known attitude angle detection device for calculating an attitude angle based on a signal output from a three-axis gyro or a three-axis accelerometer. The attitude angle detection device has a problem that excess acceleration occurring during acceleration or deceleration or turning would cause an error in a calculated attitude angle. Therefore, the attitude angle detection device equipped with a speed sensor has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-132769). In this attitude angle detection device, an error as described above is corrected by using a speed signal output from the speed sensor so as to calculate an attitude angle.
However, attitude angle detection devices as described above have the following problem. Specifically, in the attitude angle detection devices described above, whereas an attitude angle can be accurately calculated during acceleration or deceleration or turning, a three-axis accelerometer and, further, a speed sensor are required as compared to when only a three-axis gyro is used to calculate an attitude angle. Therefore, they are disadvantageous in terms of the cost effectiveness thereof.